Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy
|EU=October 6, 2017 }} iOS / Android |EU=July 20, 2017 }} Nintendo Switch |modes = Single Player |ratings = Nintendo 3DS Nintendo Switch |platforms = * Nintendo 3DS * iOS * Android * Nintendo Switch |blocks = 5,768 (721MB) |previous = Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |next = |cprevious = Professor Layton and the Unwound Future |cnext = |dename = Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre |esname = El misterioso viaje de Layton: Katrielle y la conspiración de los millonarios |frname = L'aventure Layton: Katrielle et la conspiration des millionnaires |itname = Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle e il complotto dei milionari |jpname = |korname = 레이튼 미스터리저니: 일곱 대부호의 음모 |nlname = Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle en het miljonairscomplot |ptname = }}Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy is the seventh mainline game in the ''Professor Layton'' series. It follows Katrielle Layton, the daughter of Professor Layton. With the help of her friend Ernest Greeves and a talking dog named Sherl, Kat solves various smaller mysteries in London in the hope of finding her missing father. The game was officially revealed on July 27, 2016, during LEVEL-5 Vision 2016 . The name "Lady Layton" was already leaked the day beforehand due to a leaked trademark of LEVEL-5 . The puzzles in the game are designed by Kuniaki Iwanami, due to the passing of Akira Tago. Before the game's release, it was being promoted through an ongoing campaign, which had people solve puzzles in the real world all around the globe. During this campaign, it was possible to obtain items that could be transferred to the actual game once it was released. Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy was released for Nintendo 3DS, iOS, and Android in 2017, and a Nintendo Switch port, titled Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy DX, was released in Japan on August 9, 2018. Gameplay Changes * On iOS/Android, since the entire screen is touch sensitive, including the "top" screen, you can simply tap the places to investigate directly, instead of moving the magnifying glass over to it. ** This is similar to how the Professor Layton games worked on the Nintendo DS. ** The magnifying glass from the 3DS games is also still present; allowing the player to choose between both styles. * You can now revisit previous cases at any time. ** Once a case is solved, revisiting it will show how many puzzles are left to solve and how many hint coins are left to find. The map will also highlight all locations where everything has been solved/found. ** Some puzzles will only appear after the case has been solved. ** Due to this mechanic; it is now impossible to miss any puzzles. As such, Granny Riddleton is now a regular character; though she still occasionally gives a puzzle of her own. * Multiple cases may unlock at once, and can be solved in any order. * Some spots now hide ten hint coins instead of just one. If one of these spots is tapped, all coins will fly out simultaneously as a fountain. * Picarats will now be removed for up to four incorrect answers, instead of two. Characters Major Characters * Katrielle Layton, detective and daughter of Professor Hershel Layton * Sherl, Katrielle's assistant talking dog * Ernest Greeves, Katrielle's assistant * Emiliana Perfetti, a criminal profiler working at Scotland Yard, and a rival of Katrielle's * Inspector Ercule Hastings, an enthustiastic inspector at Scotland Yard The Seven Dragons * Madame Gretchin Doublée, the leader of the Seven Dragons who has many successful businesses across London * Mayor Pipper Lowonida, mayor of London who has a passion for festivals * Phineas T. Barnone, owner of many entertainment establishments, including the Saveloy Theatre * Liza Wight, the youngest of the Seven Dragons, who inherited her money after her parents' untimely death * Grant Sloanes, owner of the Layman's Reserve bank, among other businesses * Cesar Chance, owner of the London Times as well as other media companies, whose alter ego Ratman, the masked 'powermouse' superhero, has been protecting Londoners from crime * Mustafa Fullhold, owner of Bountiful Holdings, a ship building and shipping business, and the Thametanic Minor/Recurring Characters * Stachenscarfen * Granny Riddleton * Dean Delmona * Douglas Dert, a reporter * PC Beate * DC Nick Booker * Gudrun Weldon * Hans Lipski, Aleks' twin brother and Big Ben engineer * Aleks Lipski, Hans' twin brother and a baker * Seán Butchin * An unnamed waiter * Bo Bells * Benni, from San Grio * Bob Bracket * Patch, a cat * Clover Pryce, owner of The Lucky Clover * Ambassador Fouxdufàfà, a foreign diplomat * Vic & Tim, two lovers * Hessie Tate, Mayor Lowonida's secretary * Bess * Benjy * Stripey, another cat * Keane Fisher, a fisherman * Felicity Hastings, Inspector Hasting's wife * Hayes, an usher at the Saveloy Theatre * Maverick D. Rector, a famous director * Seymour Fraymes, a projectionist at the Saveloy Theatre * The Major, Seymour's talking bird * Eddie Torre, a film editor and longtime collaborator of D. Rector * An unnamed maid, who works in Madame Doublée's residence * Rex, Madame Doublee's pet iguana * Yapper, a dog * Wooooster, butler to the Wight residence * Bianca Teller, general manager of the Layman's Reserve bank * An unnamed Security Guard, working in the Layman's Reserve bank * Shadee, a Gressenheller University student * Taboras Lloyd, chief editor at the London Times and childhood friend of Cesar Chance * Ratboy, a young boy who is obsessed with the superhero Ratman * Mo Heecan, a reformed thug * Mrs Slow, the tailor in Bowlyn Hill * Captain Midas Pullman, captain of the Thametanic * Abel Seamon, navigator of the Thametanic * Declan Swabber, engineer on the Thametanic * Dr Gene Ohm, a researcher of genetically engineered plants at Gressenheller University * Billy Kidd, a student at Gressenheller University who looks after the goats in the university * Chief Inspector Royall Britannias, a chief inspector at Scotland Yard who has a fierce rivalry with Inspector Hastings Puzzles See Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy/List of puzzles Downloadable Content Cases # Prologue: Lady and a Tramp # Case 1: The Hand That Feeds # Case 2: Murder on the Thames # Case 3: The Stolen Kiss # Case 4: Pet Pandemonium # Case 5: Ghost Busted # Case 6: An Unexpected Windfall # Case 7: Ratman Returns # Case 8: The Goddess of the Thames # Case 9: The Battle of Hastings (Originally: Hastings Off the Beat) # Case 10: The Importance of Being Ernest # Case 11: Katrielle Layton: WANTED! # Case 12: Diamonds Aren't Forever (Originally: The Million Pound Puzzler) Museum See: Layton Museum This is the page that shows what you can unlock with points from the museum. Plot Prologue: Lady and a Tramp Private detective Katrielle Layton, daughter of the famous Professor Hershel Layton, awakens from a nightmare about her missing father on the day of her detective agency's opening. The same day, Katrielle and her assistant Ernest Greeves meet a talking dog that, for reasons unknown, cannot be understood by anyone else but them. The dog explains that he has amnesia, and that he wishes for them to solve the mystery of who he really is, and Katrielle makes up the name "Sherl O.C Kholmes" for him. Case 1: The Hand That Feeds One of the hands of Big Ben has gone missing and Inspector Hastings calls upon Katrielle's aid to solve the case. Case 2: Murder on the Thames London's "Riverside Festival", a special event where two lovers confess their love to each other on opposite sides of the River Thames, is underway. However, right before the last day of the event, two such lovers meet an unnatural death right after confessing in a manner connected to the mysterious legend that started the event in the first place. Case 3: The Stolen Kiss Ernest tells Katrielle and Sherl that he has won some tickets for a movie premiere in the nearby Saveloy Theatre. Katrielle and Ernest decide to attend; but just as the movie is about to reach its climatic kiss scene, it turns out the scene has been stolen! Case 4: Pet Pandemonium Madame Gretchin Doublée asks for the help of Katrielle to find her pet Rex, who has seemingly disappeared. Case 5: Ghost Busted Katrielle is invited by Liza Wight to her residence to investigate on ghosts that appear to be haunting the mansion. Case 6: An Unexpected Windfall The Layman's Reserve bank, owned by Grant Sloanes, has been robbed of one hundred million worth of paper notes. They enlist the help of Katrielle to find out the culprit. Case 7: Ratman Returns Katrielle is asked by Taboras Lloyd, the chief editor of the London Times, to investigate the mysterious disappearance of Ratman, a local superhero. Case 8: The Goddess of the Thames As a thanks for their previous help, Katrielle, Ernest, and Sherl are all invited on a luxury cruise on the Thametanic. Once aboard, the owner of the ship, Mustafa Fullhold decides to entertain the guests with a treasure hunt around the ship where they have to find little statues of the Goddess of the Thames. But when the main prize, a fully sized golden statue worth millions, goes missing, Katrielle is tasked with finding it back. Case 9: The Battle of Hastings On Godwin's day, a local holiday, Katrielle is enjoying a day without work. Suddenly, Inspector Hastings enters the Detective Agency and tells Katrielle that it is his wife's birthday and that he forgot all about it, and begs Kat to help him find a suitable present despite every shop being closed. Case 10: The Importance of Being Ernest Sherl is having a talk with Ernest about why the latter is so willing to work for Katrielle despite not being paid. Ernest then tells him the story of when he once was accused of theft, and how Katrielle managed to prove his innocence. Case 11: Katrielle Layton: WANTED! Katrielle is accused of murdering Clover Pryce and it is up to her to clear her name and catch the real killer. Case 12: Diamonds Aren't Forever Layton and the Seven Dragons are invited by the mysterious Lord Adamas to the abandoned mansion of Lord Maximilian Richmond, a millionaire who died 10 years before. In the occasion, Adamas forces the Seven Dragons to sign a contract where they relinquish all their fortunes to him should they fail to solve a series of puzzles, or he will reveal a grave secret about them. Attending the event at Layton's stead, Katrielle accepts Adamas' request to oversee the dispute. All of the Dragons fail to solve the puzzles and accept defeat, until Katrielle discovers that Lord Adamas is no other than Ernest, whose true identity is Miles Richmond, Maximilian's grandson, who grew up with the false assumption that the Dragons betrayed and ruined their family, swearing to enact revenge on them. After the misunderstanding is cleared, Ernest reconciles with the Dragons and accepts Katrielle's request to keep working as her assistant. In the post-credits, Katrielle renews her vow to unlock the mystery of Sherl's true identity and discover the whereabouts of her father. Although she is no closer with the latter, she proclaims that she has solved the puzzle that her father left behind when he disappeared: "If you're not really my child, then who exactly are you?". Media Mystery Journey Logo.png|English logo LadyLayton_Logo.png|Japanese logo Mystery Journey Boxart Japanese.png|Japanese Boxart (3DS) Mystery Journey Boxart JP Switch.jpg|Japanese Boxart (Switch) Mystery Journey Boxart UK.png|British Boxart (3DS) Trivia * Akihiro Hino (LEVEL-5 CEO) stated in a Famitsu article that LEVEL-5's reason for creating a female protagonist was because more than half of all players of the ''Professor Layton'' series were female, and selected a female protagonist to appeal more to players . **Additionally, the reason for a new protagonist over Hershel Layton was because of an belief that the Layton series had strayed from its roots in recent previous entries, which featured "overblown" stories like saving the world, and a desire to bring the series back to its core principles. This resulted in going from Hershel to having his daughter as the protagonist, as the team felt that they can't "bring back a guy who's saved the world and have him go do things like find a missing cat". * The game contains a glitch where the play time will suddenly display "99 h 59 min" of play time. If the game is saved when the glitch occurs; the save screen will show the time as either "0:00" or completely blank. ** In some cases, fully quiting the game and reloading the glitched save file will restore the proper time. Some people have also managed to restore their times by uploading it to the LEVEL-5 ID service and re-downloading it. ** It is unknown what causes this glitch to happen. * The 3DS version of the game does not have any 3D effects, unlike most 3DS games. Adjusting the 3D slider on the system has no effect. * This is the first Layton title to be released on the Nintendo Switch. * The second case, Murder on the Thames, shares a name with Annie Dretche's famous mystery novel. External Links * Official Japanese website * Official English website * Google Play Store (Japan) * Google Play Store (North America) * Google Play Store (Europe) * iTunes Store Notes References de:Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre es:El Misterioso Viaje de Layton: Katrielle y la Conspiración de los Millonarios fr:L'aventure Layton: Katrielle et la conspiration des millionnaires Category:Games Category:MC